


Best Friends

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on her beloved steed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina, Dark Secret  
> Date Written: 22 May 2014  
> Word Count: 199  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on her beloved steed.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: While I know that canon states the horse's name is Rocinante, I named in Dark Secret beforehand and that name sticks with me. Unless I'm blatantly writing canon, I will always default to Dark Secret. Don't like it, not my issue…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

From the first moment  
I watched him slide from his dam  
To the straw-strewn floor,  
I knew that he was all mine.  
We would never be parted.

Mama hated him,  
Thought he was weak and useless.  
Daddy changed her mind.  
Well, he gave us a year's time  
To prove her wrong. And we did.

Colored like his sire,  
Particularly at first,  
With his sweet dam's soul,  
I knew his name from the first:  
My sweet, handsome Dark Secret.

Mama was angry  
With the frequency of nights  
I slept in the barn,  
Not wanting to leave his side.  
I feared she'd take him away.

Dark Secret and I  
Grew up in tandem back then,  
Awkward and gangly  
In that first eventful year.  
He passed that phase before me.

Dark Secret became  
My very best friend of all,  
Except for Daddy.  
We would spend hours in the fields  
And the woods, chasing freedom.

Mama was surprised  
And delighted by how he  
Grew in that first year.  
In later years, she'd tell how  
She saved him from certain death.

And Daddy and I  
Would just smile our secret smiles,  
Letting Mama have  
Her sense of accomplishment,  
Since we knew the true tale.


End file.
